The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, known as Phlox ‘Baby Doll Pink’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name or the “new plant”. The new plant was the result of an insect pollination in an isolation block of a proprietary, unreleased, unnamed hybrid identified by the breeder code 13-496-1 and a sibling of 13-496-1. The exact male parent is unknown. The female parent was grown in trial isolation block at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., and seed was collected in the fall of 2014. During the trial process the new plant was identified by the breeder code 14-663-1. ‘Baby Doll Pink’ has been asexually propagated by tip and basal stem cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2016. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually propagated plants and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.